warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Evil: Three
Allegiances of WonderClan Leader: Skystar - A black tom with white patches, blue eyes and a feathery tail. Deputy: Lightfur - Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes. Medecine Cat: Maplefrost - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors Thistlethorn - Grey splotched tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: '''Silverpaw Winterberry - White she-cat with ginger splotches and pale blue-grey eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Stripepaw Hopeheart - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Pathway to Frozen Star(Star) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes. Avalanchefall - White and grey tom with deep blue eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Bravepaw Fleetwind - Tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Oakpaw Spottedtalon - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Pepperpaw Starshine - White tom with black ears and paws and mismatched olive and amber eyes. Crescentmoon - Fluffy grey she-cat with light olive eyes. '''Apprentices Pepperpaw - Ginger she-cat with cool green eyes. Bravepaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Oakpaw - Creamy brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Silverpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with dark tabby stripes and bright amber eyes. Stripepaw - Cream tabby tom with amber eyes. Queens Dance of Bounding Fawn(Fawn) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and forest green eyes, mother of Avalanchefall's kits. Dapplemask - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark green eyes, mother of Fleetwind's kits. Moondapple - A beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and amber eyes, mother of Thistlethorn's kits. Kits Honeykit - A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Darkkit - Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Hawkkit - Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and beautiful dark amber eyes. Sparkkit - Auburn pelted tom with amber eyes and white underbelly. Elders Cats Outside WonderClan Fangstar - Black tom with black eyes, leader of GorgonClan. Scarface - Grey tom with scar over face, deputy of GorgonClan. GorgonClan Warriors. Prologue Honeykit lay beside her sister in the darkness of their den. The nursery was quite crowded at the moment, with four kits and three queens in it. Honeykit and her sister Darkkit were five moons old, and would be apprentices soon. The nursery was always dark, as none of the light and air holes went into it. The rest of the cave was lighter, although Pepperpaw, Bravepaw, Oakpaw, Silverpaw and Stripepaw were always complaining that if they didn't remember to stuff the holes with moss before they went to sleep the sun would wake them very early. Honeykit couldn't remember living at the old WonderClan camp. She had been born here in this cave, with her sister. They were half-Tribe cats, which gave them a unigue low rasp as an undercurrent to their mew. At the time Honeykit was born, Silverpaw and Stripepaw had been kits. Honeykit had been two moons old when they left the nursery, and it had been very boring with only Darkkit to play with until Hawkkit was born. Honeykit had never seen the sky, but all that would change when she became an apprentice. WonderClan would have starved long ago if the apprentices weren't small enough to sneak out of a hole in the side of the cave and fetch prey. GorgonClan didn't guard that hole, because they didn't know about it. Annoyingly enough, Maplefrost didn't have an apprentice, so there weren't many herbs for sick cats. Honeykit sprang up, abandoning her pretence of sleep. Unfortunately, Darkkit jumped up at the same time, and they bumped heads. "Ow," Honeykit muttered, then dashed out of the nursery and into the cave that was the only home she knew. Chapter 1 Honeypaw watched as Skystar clung to the Stalactite, the new place for the leader to stand. It hung from the ceiling, but Skystar was a fit cat, and had no diffuculty clambering up. Skystar was giving Pepperpaw, Oakpaw and Bravepaw their warrior names. It was only a day since Honeypaw and Darkpaw had become apprentices, their mentors Hopeheart and Starshine. Their mother, Fawn, was now a warrior again. "Hey, Honeypaw," Darkpaw whispered. "We get to go hunting later this afternoon." "Really?" Honeypaw asked. Her sister nodded. "Cool," Honeypaw breathed. Hawkkit and Sparkkit stumbled over to stand beside them. "I wish I'' was an apprentice," Hawkkit mumbled. "Me too," Sparkkit added. "Yeah, I want to learn how to hunt and fight," Hawkkit nodded. Sparkkit made a face, sticking his tiny tongue out in disgust. "Blurgh. I want to be Maplefrost's apprentice," he spat. "You're boring," Hawkkit whined. Their conversation was interrupted when every cat started chanting. "Peppermist, Oakleaf, Braveheart!" Honeypaw hissed to her sister. "Mousedung, we missed it." "Never mind," Darkpaw purred. Cats were crowding around the three new warriors, murmuring congratulations. Starshine bounded up to Peppermist and twined his tail with hers, purring, while Braveheart shyly approached Crescentmoon. Oakleaf was talking to Silverpaw and Stripepaw when he spotted Darkpaw and Honeypaw. They bounded over when Oakleaf beckoned them with his tail. "I just wanted to say good luck hunting, all of you. And be careful," Oakleaf gave Silverpaw a quick lick on the top of her head, then turned away. "Honeypaw!" Hopeheart called. At the same time, Starshine padded across the cave to Darkpaw. "It's time for the hunt," Starshine said. Chapter 2 Silverpaw and Stripepaw were already at the hole. Honeypaw and Darkpaw padded over to join them. Honeypaw was trembling, her small paws shaking. "You'll be fine," Silverpaw meowed encouragingly, then slithered out. Her brother followed her, and finally, it was Honeypaw's turn. "I'll be right behind you," Darkpaw meowed. Honeypaw nodded, clenched her teeth and slipped out of the cave. Outside, the light was blinding. "It's so bright!" Honeypaw exclaimed. "Actually, this is what's called evening here. It's really very dark," Silverpaw explained. Honeypaw was unconvinced. "We'll hunt over here. You two might not catch much, but don't worry." Honeypaw slid through the undergrowth. She scented the air, and caught a whiff of prey. She was about to pounce on the mouse nearby, when a cat bearing the stench of GorgonClan got there first. Honeypaw shrunk back, and hastened back to the cave. She arrived before the other apprentices, and explained what had happened. Soon, Darkpaw returned, carrying two shrews proudly. Her first catch. "Well done," Starshine purred. "Put them on the pile." The fresh kill pile contained only three mice, a squirrel and a vole. Leaf-bare had been hard with only apprentices hunting. After Darkpaw came Stripepaw, holding two rabbits and a thrush. "Fantastic!" his mentor, Winterberry meowed happily. Finally, Silverpaw slunk in, lugging a blackbird, a rabbit and two squirrels. "Good job," Thistlethorn encouraged. Now, it was time for the cats to eat. They tried to share the prey equally. Moondapple was the first to eat, when she was full then Dapplemask fed, and so on. Honeypaw was quick to eat, after Darkpaw. When all the prey was gone, only Lightfur and Skystar were not full fed. Honeypaw felt guilty. If only she had caught some prey. She determined strongly to do better tomorrow. Honeypaw went out again at the same time the next day. She had had plenty of fantastic training from Hopeheart, and was confident that she would catch something today. The aim was to have prey left over, as they would have no fresh-kill pile without extra fresh-kill, but it had been decided that it was too dangerous for the apprentices to go out more often than once a day, so it was hard to have a fresh-kill pile. Stripepaw was the best apprentice hunter, but his sister was almost as good. Honeypaw aimed to have that title. The best apprentice hunter meant that you were fed after the queens, so that you could keep your strength up and hunt the next day. Honeypaw crept silently over the forest floor. She placed her paws as Hopeheart had shown her, light and easy. It wasn't long before the small, warm body of a mouse was hanging limp between her jaws. Honeypaw returned rapidly, with three small mice and a smallish squirrel clasped in her jaws. Her sister was already there, and the fresh-kill pile contained a single rabbit. Honeypaw sighed. Whatever she did her sister seemed to do better. Silverpaw soon arrived, carrying three rabbits and a vole, then her brother came too, with a rabbit and a squirrel. Skystar announced that Silverpaw was now the new best hunter. After she and her brother had a playful scuffle, Silverpaw stepped forwards after Moondapple and Dapplemask to take her prey. Today had been better than yesterday, with everyone going full fed but Skystar. However, there was still no prey left over. "I can't wait till Hawkkit becomes an apprentice," Honeypaw muttered to Silverpaw, who nodded. Chapter 3 Honeypaw readied herself for the journey into the sunlight again. Four moons had passed since her first journey, and this time two new apprentices were making the journey too. "Don't be scared," Fawn, Honeypaw's mother, told her new apprentice, Hawkpaw, firmly. "You'll do better this time." Hawkpaw had messed up on her last journey outside, and almost led the GorgonClan guards to the hole. "Now, remember which herbs I asked for?" Maplefrost asked Sparkpaw, who nodded firmly. It was his first time outside today. "Good. You can catch prey if you see it, but the herbs are most important." "Good luck," Hopeheart whispered to Sparkpaw, licking the little cat on the head, then swiping her tongue over the ear of her own apprentice. Honeypaw nodded at her mentor, then slithered out of the cave after Silverpaw and Stripepaw. Darkpaw followed her, then Hawkpaw, still looking nervous, then finally a terrified Sparkpaw. Honeypaw watched as Silverpaw and Stripepaw comforted him, the way they had comforted her, Darkpaw, and Hawkpaw on their first times. This was Silverpaw and Stripepaw's last hunt as an apprentice. They would be made warriors later this evening. Honeypaw knew Skystar was worried about this. While the two young cats were more than ready to become warriors, if they did then there would be less apprentices hunting. And WonderClan was growing rapidly, Peppermist had moved into the nursery with kits on the way. However, Skystar couldn't not make them warriors, as they were his son and daughter. Honeypaw stayed out late hunting that night, and arrived well after the others. She dragged her prey, and was pleased to see that the fresh-kill pile was beginning to be built up again. It wasn't long before the ceremony began. Thistlethorn and Winterberry assured Skystar that Silverpaw and Stripepaw were ready to become warriors, then they were given the warrior names of Silvershine and Stripefur. The whole Clan cheered their names, but inside Honeypaw was worried. What would become of WonderClan if they ran out of food? The apprentices den was emptier than ever now, with only Honeypaw, Darkpaw and Hawkpaw in it. Honeypaw felt lonely after the kuffuffle of the den before. Honeypaw was also starting to be annoyed with the elongated siege of GorgonClan. She wished they would just go away. "Honeypaw! Come out!" Sparkpaw hissed from the entrance. "GorgonClan is here." Honeypaw bounded out of the den, confused, and witnessed Fangstar, the pure black leader of GorgonClan, arguing with Skystar. Three small kits shivered at Fangstar's paws. One was a brown tabby tom, one a brown tom, and the third a mottled grey tom. Eventually Skystar spoke loudly, so the whole cave could hear him. "Very well. They will be given to Peppermist, who has just had her two kits, to feed, and will be brought up as part of WonderClan. From here on, GorgonClan has no claim to these kits." Fangstar bowed his head, and left the cave. "Peppermist has had her kits?" Honeypaw asked Sparkpaw. "Why do I miss everything?" "Well," Sparkpaw replied. "I did warn you about not staying in the den all day." Honeypaw cuffed him gently over the ear, then went to see the new kits. They were squeaking beside Peppermist. "Fangstar said their names are Beaverkit, Brownkit and Stonekit. My two are Sunkit, the tom, and Gorsekit, the she-cat. Aren't they beautiful?" Honeypaw nodded. She loved the little kits. Honeypaw wondered if she'd ever have kits of her own one day. As Honeypaw emerged from the nursery, a mystery presented itself in her mind. Why did Fangstar want the kits to live so desperately that he gave them to WonderClan? Honeypaw found herself anxious to solve this mystery. She was a curious cat, and loved finding things out. Honeypaw bounded over to Skystar. "Skystar, why did Fangstar want the kits to live so much?" Honeypaw asked. Skystar gave her a long, thoughtful look before replying. "Fangstar said they were his sister's kits. He said that she died. He also said that he and his sister had been very close, and he wanted her kits to live." "Oh," Honeypaw said. There didn't seem much else to say. The cruel, spiteful, heartless leader of GorgonClan could love. Chapter 4 Honeypaw was ready for her warrior ceremony, along with her sister Darkpaw. It was two moons since Brownkit, Beaverkit and Stonekit had joined the Clan. They, along with Sunkit and Gorsekit, were the naughtiest kits the cave had ever seen. They spent all their time terrorizing other cats. Stonekit even climbed up to the Stalactite, and hung from the ceiling, a small, mottled grey tom clinging to the giant pointy spur of rock. "Hopeheart, is your apprentice Honeypaw ready to become a warrior?" Skystar asked. Honeypaw watched her mentor as she answered. "She is." Skystar continued. "Starshine, is your apprentice Darkpaw ready to become a warrior?" Starshine nodded. "She is." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Honeypaw, from this day forth you will be known as Honeyfur. Darkpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Darkcloud. StarClan honours you, and welcomes you as full warriors of WonderClan." Honeyfur turned to Darkcloud and gave a purr of excitement. Hawkpaw and Sparkpaw stood nearby, watching enviously. "I can't wait," Hawkpaw sighed. "You only have to wait about three more moons," Honeyfur meowed brightly, then turned to her sister. "We'd better go, the vigil awaits us." As Honeyfur walked across the cave she noticed Sparkpaw stopping and talking to Hopeheart. When he walked away there was a look of sadness on both their faces. Darkcloud and Honeyfur sat vigil all through the long night. Honeyfur heard lots throughout the night, including the kits planning to attack her and her sister. They never came though, choosing to go to sleep instead. Honeyfur smiled to herself, thinking about the three little kits of Fangstar's sister. At the moment they thought they were really Peppermist's kits, but that wasn't true, and some day the Clan would have to tell them that. Honeyfur foresaw trouble coming when Beaverkit, Brownkit and Stonekit discovered the truth. Early in the morning, Honeyfur saw Silvershine padding across the cave floor towards Maplefrost and Sparkpaw's den. She changed direction when she saw them though, and hurried over. "Your vigil is over," she told them. Both Honeyfur and Darkcloud gave relieved sighs. Silvershine purred gently, then resumed her journey towards Maplefrost and Sparkpaw. Chapter 5 Another three moons had passed. Honeyfur loved her new life as a warrior. Silvershine's kits, Dawnkit, a slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, Cloudkit, a fluffy pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes, and Icekit, a white and silver she-cat with blue eyes, had joined the other kits in the nursery. Hawkpaw had become a warrior, and earned the name Hawkpoppy. Sparkpaw had become Sparkfire. Maplefrost said that she had learned that it was a good idea to give your medecine cat apprentice their name early, especially in these troubled times. However, Honeyfur had seen the shared glances between Hopeheart and Sparkfire. One day, things came to a head, very suddenly. "Skystar, I want to stop being a medecine cat, and become a warrior," Sparkfire announced. Honeyfur looked astonished, yet not overly so. Maplefrost though, was devastated. She was worried that in this time of war with GorgonClan, there would be no medicine cat to take over should she die. They reached a conclusion eventually. If Maplefrost died, Sparkfire would become the Clan medecine cat, at least until she got another apprentice. But for now, Sparkfire was a warrior, and could be with Hopeheart, which was what he had really wanted all along. Honeyfur loved living in the cave. When she was a kit, she had taken it for granted. When she was an apprentice, she had wanted to escape. But now that she was a warrior, she was starting to realize that she belonged where her heart was, and her heart was with her sister, her Clanmates, her parents and her friends. '''End of Book 3.' Book 4 is called The Rise of Evil: Four The whole series can be found here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Evil Rising Saga Category:Fan Fictions